ms_paint_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Bourg Productions
Bourg Productions 'is an animator known for his controversial cartoons and for starting a conservative revolution in animating. His first cartoon "Bourg and Bettiger" put him on the map in the animation community and his gotten him a lot of heat. He was inspired by Eddy the Scammer to animate. 'Overview: "Bourg & Bettiger" was the first cartoon Bourg ever aired on YouTube after scrapping "TBONE & Mary" due to the end of the war on TBONE2004. Because of Bourg's re-evaluation with animating, "Bourg & Bettiger" was a moderate success. While Eddy the Scammer did like cartoon, he also criticized Bourg for the way the cartoon was made. This inspired Bourg to make animated shorts. 'Controversies:' Bourg got heat for a requested cartoon from a Zippcast user called x51dg with "A Lesson in Conservatism." That drew the attention of a user named SkiHound, griping about Bourg's Conservative beliefs. The other controversy was Bourg's medical cartoon called "Dr. Flippy." The reason for the controversy was due to a user named MrFlipperInvader782 that was the star of the cartoon. MrFlipperInvader782 is a very well hated user. "The Unsolved Mysteries of Roushutsu" (despite the success) warranted complaints either because the cartoon was boring or the story didn't make sense whatsoever. Bourg's first animation "TBONE & Mary" warranted complaints since it was a cartoon about Bourg's hatred about TBONE2004 (before the war ended). An excerpt however still exists, Bourg made a promise not to air the entire cartoon without TBONE2004's permission. 'Impact:' Bourg's impact in the animation community with his style of MS Paint cartoons made him a hit. While Bourg has been targeted for trolls, people consider his animations timeless. He and Eddy the Scammer inspired Dale Rockman, Sean Sampson, and Billy Willie to animate. Bourg's cartoons were considered different because of the seriousness of the cartoons he produced. "Chief Raymond," "Detective Eddy," and "Deputy Jack" were groundbreaking animated shorts due to the rarity of law enforcement cartoons. 'List of Bourg's cartoons:' * Bourg & Bettiger- a cartoon about a man's social struggle and determination to go back home. * A Lesson in Conservatism- Bourg's lecture about true Social Conservatives and why America is in need of them again. * Chief Raymond- a cartoon about a 92 year old police chief struggling to keep his career and the city of Hammel safe. * Detective Eddy- a cartoon about a detective for Hammel Police Department interrogating a crazy person for the murder of his wife. Eddy the Scammer is the star of the cartoon. * Dr. Flippy- the most controversial cartoon from Bourg Productions. It's a cartoon about a cardiovascular surgeon struggling after his wife suffered a stroke. MrFlipperInvader782 is the star of the cartoon. * Deputy Jack- a cartoon about a sheriff's deputy finally putting a man in jail for nearly costing him his law enforcement career. After the arrest, his 25 year career is over. Jack81 is the star of the cartoon. * TBONE & Mary (excerpt)- a cartoon about a farmer fighting against another farmer in the Spring of 1952. TBONE was a parody of Eustace Bagge from "Courage the Cowardly Dog." This excerpt only showed what was supposed to be considered humorous. * The Unsolved Mysteries of Roushutsu- a cartoon about a private investigator trying to figure out the whereabouts of an old lady who lost a film can. This film can was a cartoon about cholesterol and the truth about cholesterol. There was more to the story when the P.I. found Roushutsu. List of scrapped cartoons: *TBONE & Mary- This cartoon was based on Bourg's hatred for TBONE2004 (which was going to air on Easter Sunday). However, Bourg Productions decided to end his war with TBONE2004 in a debate. Bourg promised never to air the cartoon. *A Day in Life and Death- This cartoon was canceled before the animation could take place. Bourg realized that making a cartoon about death is too hard for him to animate. *Officer Guri- It was going to be a cartoon about GuriGorloX. Even though Guri appreciated Bourg's consultation with him, Guri rejected the offer. Bourg decided to scrap it after realizing the cartoon would not make sense. *Sean and Halo parody- Numerous parodies were made and multiple users requested it. However, Bourg scrapped the cartoon due to personal problems with Jack81 and NaptownXX. Bourg has no beef with either users. Gallery: ' A Lesson in Conservatism.jpg|Bourg's lesson on Conservatism. Officer Guri.jpg|A scrapped cartoon of GuriGorloX. The Unsolved Mysterious of Roushutsu.jpg|The greatest cartoon Bourg ever made. A Day in Life and Death.jpg|Another scrapped cartoon by Bourg. Chief Raymond.jpg|A cartoon that unexpectedly became successful. Dr. Flippy.jpg|Bourg's most controversial cartoon ever made. TBONE & Mary.jpg|TBONE is a parody of Eustace, thankfully this whole cartoon is scrapped. Deputy Jack.jpg|Deputy Jack, busting people since 1990. '